The present invention relates generally to an alloy and, alternatively, to an alloy product, both of which exhibits an improved resistance to hydrogen embrittlement and sulfide stress cracking.
Exposure of steel to hydrogen-charging media can give rise to cracking. The present invention is particularly adapted to applications wherein the alloy product is employed in a hydrogen-charging medium containing H.sub.2 S or gaseous Hydrogen. Such a hydrogen-charging medium is commonly encountered in well drilling applications and in the transportation, production, and storage of petroleum and natural gas, as well as in the chemical industry.